Expense Reports Can Be A Pain
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: When Edward over spends his budget, Roy decides to take him over his knee.::WARNING This fic contains a highly detailed spanking::


Roy mustang sat at his desk staring at a jaded Fullmetal Alchemist

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-.

:WARNING: This fic contains a highly detailed spanking of Edward Elric, by Roy Mustang.

This Fanfic is based off of a Fan Comic made for me by "Mirage" It was so brilliant that I wrote it up as a Fan-Fiction

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-.

Roy mustang sat at his desk staring at a jaded Fullmetal. In his hands were several white sheets of paper listing expenses from Edwards last search for the philosophers stone. As a State Alchemist Edward received quite a large allowance, but even so this was the 3rd strait month he had considerably gone over his limit. And the items on the list before mustang showed that the expenditures were mostly frivolous.

Edward was nonplused ready and waiting for Mustangs assessment of his account. He felt he had better things to worry about than balancing his money. Besides, it wasn't like the state couldn't make up the difference if he happened to go a little bit over.

Roys eyes finally pulled from the list and he looked back up at Ed.

"I don't think I need to go into specifics when I say your spending is over budget Fullmetal. Nor do I do I plan on wasting my breath saying what we already know."

Roy paused enjoying the subtle look of confusion on the boys face.

"Today we will try something different." At this, Roy stood up the sound of his chair scraped against the floor. "You are going to pay for your excess spending in a more physical way." Mustang noticed a slight flicker of fear in Eds gold eyes and he had to suppress a smile and continued his voice commanding. " Remove your coat and shirt and get over here…. your getting a spanking."

Ed didn't move from his seat, but his eyes had doubled in size as his stomach felt it had been dropped from a 10 story building; His heart beating fast. 'Is he freaking kidding?" he shouted in his head, the command still echoing in his mind.

The small Alchemist was so easy to read, his face was like a book to the Colonel.

"Don't think I am kidding Fullmetal, I am entirely serious, I am fed up with your lack of inhibition when it comes to spending, and I plan getting through to you one way or another. He gave another pause watching the still unmoving Edward squirm in his chair his face turning white. "I am spanking you for this, now get your clothes off!" He said that last part with much more severity, which gave Edward no other choice than to absently start fumbling with the collar of his jacket. He was still in disbelief at this sudden turn of evens, but even as he obeyed Mustang by slipping out of his coat and unclasping his belt. He felt compelled to speak out.

"Can't we talk about this? I mean, I am not a little kid anymore Mustang!"

"It's not open for discussion Fullmetal, but if I were you, I wouldn't do anything to further aggravate me."

Eds face redden and he looked away a bit angrily undoing his belt, He knew that Mustang wasn't bluffing, he remembered very vividly when he was 12 not long after becoming the youngest state alchemist in history. Roy had thrashed him quiet severely for disobeying a direct order; But now that he was 15 he was sure that he was above such a punishment.

"Now bend over the desk and keep yourself still! I have a conference at three and I will be more than a little displeased if I am late." Ed pressed his lips together, feeling anger rising a bit at Roy's comment, but quickly obeyed letting his pants along with his boxers drop to his knees. He grimaced as the position over the desk felt too familiar. His legs shaking slightly as his stomach rolled over nervously.

"Push your pants down lower, down to your ankles Fullmetal." Roy directed again. Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing, Roy wasn't making this easy for him at all, in-fact it seemed he was intent on drawing this out, making him feel even more humiliated than he already was. "Now keep your head down and bend ALL the way over the desk."

Ed felt Roys gloved hand rest on the top of his head and gently but firmly push him down onto the desk, Eds heart was thumping madly in his chest as the cool polished wood frame made contact with his bare skin. His whole body now pressed tightly to the furniture.

There was a long silence, giving Eds mind a chance to think about his current position. His nerves starting to undo themselves, he could feel his own legs trembling in the anticipation.

Then…

CRACK!

Ed heard it before he felt it, It was the unmistakable sound of thick wood hitting bare flesh, then the terrible sting flooded his hindquarters, It was the paddle alright, there was no mistaking the horrible pain of it, It was the same one he had used four years ago. the cherry wood with the 12 holes drilled into it.

'_Holy Sht_' Fullmetal silently swore in his head as he shuttered, that was only the first stroke, and he already breathing hard to hold in his emotion. '_How many of these does he plan on doing_!?' he though in a terrible rush of panic.

CRACK!!

'_I hope its over soon_' he whimpered silently to himself, his whole body had shook with the second stroke. The Colonel apparently did not believe in warm up swats, because these were defiantly full force swings.

CRACK!

CRACK!!

Edward quickly moved his fist to his mouth and bit down on it, trying desperately to stifle the cries that he could feel ebbing. '_This is unbearable, I don't know how much more I can take silently_.' his breathing now ragged and coming in fast chuffs.

Roy paused for a moment, he was delivering the swats slowly, and precisely, he wanted Edward to feel each and every stroke, giving him ample time to thing about how painful overspending was for him. Even though he had only landed three with the paddle, the boy's backside was already deep red with splotches of white where the holes of the paddle had imprinted themselves. Mustang watched as the boy was desperately holding onto his reserve, he shook his head. That would never do.

"Yes, We will improve out spending, wont we?" he said offhandedly then slammed the paddle full force across Fullmetals two red glowing cheeks.

CRACK!

Ed's shoulders twitched and his head rose slightly.

CRACK!

A gasped suddenly escaped Fullmetals lips followed by a small cry of pain.

CRACK!!

"Ahh Ahhh!" Mustang heard Eds voice sound finally and he wasted no time on that moment, raised the paddle, and landed it again in the boys ripening bottom.

CRACK!!

Tears now trailed down Edwards face, he had ceased trying to hold them back, the pain was horrible, and there was absolutely no relief in site. The rippling burn was unbearable.

"It hurts!" he cried out now sobbing. Not sure why he felt compelled to let Roy know what an excellent job he was doing.

CRACK!!

It was too much for him now; he felt compelled t convey his repentant heart to Mustang. Let him know that he was humble enough to admit his mistake.

"AH OWW! Aright, ALRIGHT I'LL IMPROVE!"

CRACK!!

Roy smiled despite himself, even in sobs of remorse, the kid still sounded arrogant and demanding.

CRACK!! The colonel watched the boy cry out loudly his tight muscles jerking forward on the desk.

CRACK!!

"I'LL IMPROVE I SAID!" Fullmetal cried out more desperately hoping that he sounded more sincere this time. His tears were splashing down his face, the skin on his backside feeling as if the colonel was burning it off one layer at a time.

Mustang paused for a moment then decidedly delivered one more harsh swat to the fiery red bottom.

CRACK!

"And the spending?" he said calmly his eyes surveying the damage he had done.

"It'll STOP I PROMISE!" Roy noticed the panic in the boy's voice.

Edward was indeed afraid that if he didn't answer quick enough he was going to receive another round. The thought of any more strokes from the paddle happy man was agonizingly unbearable.

"Good, then get dressed." Roy replied in a relaxed tone.

Ed was surprised but truly grateful and hastily as he could raise himself from the desk, hissing in pain. He knew it was going to be torture the rest of the day for him.

'_That jerk Mustang_' he said to himself bending with excruciating soreness to return his pants to their rightful place. The burning heat in his pants from the paddling made Ed want to leave as soon as he had pulled on his jacket top, but waited for the Colonel to dismiss him.

Roy looked up at Ed who's jaw was now set. It was amazing to him how quickly the boys attitude returned when he wasn't in the assumed position.

"Surely it wasn't that bad Fullmetal, although you may want to wipe your face." he paused watching the boy blush; he could almost read the boys mind now. "With all the yelling you did, people may begin to suspect you were in here for punishment." Roy closed his eyes looking serene. "I am sure you wouldn't want them knowing the Fullmetal Alchemist still needs a spanking every once in a while."

Edwards face suddenly became livid; his anger so overwhelming at the thought that Mustang would tell everyone was almost too much for him. 'That jerk, how can he talk to me like this, I'll KILL HIM' Ed opened his mouth about to say something when Mustang continued to cutting him off.

"Don't look so melancholy Edward, I was kidding." Roy said, and then taking a step forward, he reached out and ever so gently stroked the side of Eds face wiping away the trail of tears from his red face. "Come on, dry those tears, You'll feel better soon."

Fullmetal froze for an instant as the colonel gently caressed his wet cheek.

'_Sometimes he is so mean_.' he thought, feeling himself soften at Roy's touch. '_But I cant decide it I hate him when he does things like this_.'

"Now, " Roy said returning his hand to his pocket and turning away from Fullmetal. "Get out of my office…lest I have to spank you again."

It was so abrupt that Ed glared at Roy's back.

'_friggin jerk..I HATE HIM_' he thought bitterly and then slammed the door to Roy's office as he left.

Mustang smiled to himself as he took the paddle in his hands, recalling the last few minuets.

'_I think I will keep this in the top drawer, somehow it seems as if I'll be needing it again soon_.'


End file.
